Por siempre te amare
by Natsu M
Summary: Conquistaria a cualquier chica con solo mirarla a los ojos, como le sucedió a ella. Estaba consciente del riesgo que corria, el podía rechazarla, pero no importaría si no le correspondía o si la heria... ella lo amaria por siempre.


Hola! n.n aqui volvi con una nueva historia, mas bien es un one-shot y va dedicado a Sakura-kinomoto-fan... XD ya te tocaba uno a ti, ya le hice uno a Ayma, lo prometido es deuda no? Aqui esta lo que te habia prometido y espero que te guste.

Por siempre te amare

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquel prestigioso instituto con todos los pesados libros en mano. Se sentía total y completamente frustrada; era su segundo año en ese estúpido colegio y solo tenia 2 amigas, hablaba con los demás, pero prácticamente estaba sola.

Y el saber que el chico mas popular del mentado instituto y tu amor platónico, solo te ve como una amiga o -mas bien- como una chica mas que andaba babeando por el, no ayudaba a que el animo de la joven azabache subiera.

Se sumio en sus pensamientos, recordando su primer dia en esa tormentosa escuela. No conocía a nadie, y su madre no había podido acompañarla ¿por que? Por que para su desgracia era un internado.

Todos la esquivaban y algunos la miraban con asco, se sentía como sobrada; a todos les estorbaba. Se arrepintió de haberle pedido a su madre que la metiera en ese instituto, había sido una completa estúpida y -ademas- una niña mimada. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de su capricho: vivir en un infierno los 2 meses que le faltaban para terminar sus estudios secundarios.

Entro a su habitación y se encontró con las miradas de sus mejores -y únicas- amigas. Para suerte de ella, le había tocado compartir dormitorio con ellas, de no haber sido asi, ya estaría en el psiquiátrico mas cercano con una camisa de fuerza.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-cuestiono la mas alta

-Nada, sabes que estos días ando un poco triste, recuerda que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi ya fallecido padre-recordo con amargura

-Se que andas triste por eso, pero no nos puedes mentir-intervino la otra- sabemos que todo esto se trata de Inuyasha

-El no tiene papel en esta obra-contesto la aludida con rapidez al verse descubierta- Sabes que el es obstáculo superado

-No me mientas, Aome-replico la castaña- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? No pierdes nada con intentarlo

-¿Qué no pierdo nada?-comento con brusquedad- Pierdo muchas cosas con solo intentarlo y entre ellas va mi corazón. No soportaría que me rechazara

-Aome, no seas terca-regaño su amiga- sabes que lo que dices es una vil mentira. Miroku nos dijo que él te ama

-¿acaso no lo entiendes, Rin?-inquirio la azabache- Miroku me ha jugado muchas bromas pesadas en el ámbito de Inuyasha, ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que lo que el dice es verdad?

-Por que se lo dijo a Sango-la aludida le frunció el ceño- y sabes muy bien que Miroku esta enamorado de ella, por lo tanto, no es capaz de mentirle

-Aun asi… no puedo confiar-contesto Aome con cierto pesar en su tono de voz- maldigo la hora en que conoci a Inuyasha Taisho

-Si no lo hubieras conocido a el no nos hubieras conocido a nosotras-dijo Rin con un hilo de voz

-No, Rin…-trato de confortar a su amiga, quien ya estaba derramando lagrimas por esa tontería- sabes que lo digo por que no planeaba enamorarme ni de el ni de nadie

-Esta bien-acepto secándose los rastros de lagrimas- Pero la forma en que lo conociste fue casi mágica

-¿Por qué lo dices?-cuestiono con incredulidad

-Por que tu ibas pensando en no se que cosa, tropezaste y el te atrapo antes de que tocaras el piso con la cara-recordo Sango con una sonrisa soñadora

-Es verdad-afirmo la chica- pero aunque haya sido como "un cuento de hadas", eso no significa que el me va a corresponder y va a venir montado en un caballo blanco con un traje de príncipe, me dara un ramo de rosas y dira: "Aome, siempre te amare". Chicas, dejen de ver Disney, por favor.

-No seas tan exagerada-replico la castaña

-Pero-concordo Rin- Seria muy tierno si lo hiciera

-Ay, Rin-dijo Aome entre risas- ¿Qué haremos contigo?

Las chicas siguieron hablando de tonterías, o mas bien, tratando de que Sango aceptara que le gustaba Miroku. Mientras ellas discutían con la castaña, un chico de orbes doradas estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol de cerezo, se podía descifrar -por la expresión de su rostro- que estaba triste y muy confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto un joven de ojos azules- Creo que tu problema tiene nombre y apellido: Aome Higurashi… ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Esta pensando en irse del internado-contesto con tristeza- Se quiere ir, Miroku… me va a dejar

-No puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste-respondio con tranquilidad- Nunca tuviste el valor de decirle todo lo que sientes

-pero… ¿Por qué se va?-cuestiono irritado por la respuesta de su amigo

-Por que cree que tu no la amas-sus ojos dorados se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal explicación- ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y tu por idiota la perdiste, aunque…

-¿aunque que, Miroku?-exclamo el ambarino con irritación

-Inuyasha, si que eres ingenuo-comento entre risas- Aome no puede irse

-¿Por qué?

-Por que debe quedarse aquí hasta que termine la secundaria, que eso es dentro de dos meses

-osea que no todo esta perdido-comento esperanzado

-wow, amigo… ¡hasta que usas el cerebro!

-Ya cállate,Miroku-replico- mejor ve y busca a Sango

El ojiazul se quedo callado, no supo que responder a lo que le replico su amigo. Inuyasha se levanto de donde estaba sentado, y pudo notar que tenia a su "club de fans" a la par, como si el fuera alguna clase de dios, todas comenzaron a gritar solo por que este les dio una mkirada rápida.

-Aome, ve de una maldita vez-dijo una Sango perdiendo los estribos

-¿para que? ¿para humillarme públicamente? Lo siento, pero no quiero.

Sango la tomo de los hombros, la acomodo en dirección a la puerta y la empujo hacia esta, logrando sacarla de la habitación. Seguidamente cerro la puerta de un portazo, con todo y seguro mientras decía algo como: "hasta que no le digas lo que sientes no vuelvas, por que no pienso abrirte"

Con cansancio se dirigió a buscar al dueño de sus pensamientos y su corazón. Realmente tenia mala suerte, ¿Quién demonios la mando a enamorarse? Nadie, y como ella le hace caso a nadie…

Se dispuso a buscar a la chica mas hermosa del instituto, por que –aunque ella no supiera- todos los chicos de ese estúpido internado, babeaban por ella. Pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Era una chica realmente hermosa, y no solo por fuera, si no que por dentro era aun mas bella de lo que era por fuera. Su físico era envidiable, bastante alta, cabellos color azabache que le llegaban por la cintura y terminaban en "V". Esbelta figura, escondida en el uniforme de monjas del instituto. Sus carnosos labios color rosa palido, eran una tentación para cualquier chico. Y ni hablar de sus ojos chocolate, tenían un brillo muy particular, sin contar el hecho de que podía iluminar con tan solo una mirada todo un dia. Su sonrisa era lo mas perfecto y hermoso de ella, tenia una manera muy curiosa de sonreir, pero de la forma en que lo hiciera, era hermosa. Era una chica muy amable, aunque de un carácter fuerte, eso lo aprendió con tropezones, sabia que era muy soñadora, al igual que romantica. Era una de esas amigas de las que costaban encontrar, una de esas que es de verdad. Conocia todos y cada uno de los sueños de esa chica, menos el mas importante: que estaba enamorado de el.

La joven azabache iba imaginándose al chico de sus sueños, pero era imposible no imaginárselo, mas sabiendo que aquel chico vivía en los sueños de todas y cada una de las alumnas de ese maldito colegio. Conquistaria a cualquier chica con solo mirarla a los ojos, como le sucedió a ella, esos ojos de aquel único color dorado hipnotizaban a cualquiera. Sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros tanto o mas que la noche, le llegaban hasta donde termina la espalda. Tenia un aspecto bastante rebelde, acorde con su personalidad. Era un chico muy fuerte, al igual que terco. Muy perspicaz y muy aventurero. Realmente era un chico único, extremadamente guapo y muy buena persona, aunque solo sus amigos mas cercanos supieran esa parte de el, y para suerte de la chica, ella era una de esas.

Nuevamente, por andar distraída choco aon quien sabe que, pues venia del lado contrario. Sintio su cuerpo chocar contra la fría cerámica, al igual que un cuerpo encima del suyo. Levanto la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados. Tenia que estar soñando, no era posible que chocara prescisamente con ÉL.

-Inu…yasha-murmuro entre cortada

-A…Aome… yo…-no supo que decir

-¿podrias levantarte? Me aplastas-pidio con voz débil a causa de la falta de aire en sus pulmones

El chico se levanto y ayudo a que ella se pusiera de pie. Aome se dispuso a dar media vuelta e irse por donde vino, al parecer, le gano el miedo. No le dieron tiempo ni de respirar cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. De la sorpresa abrió los ojos como platos y miro quien era el que la estaba besando: Inuyasha.

Se separo de los adictivos labios de ella con suavidad. Ok, no tenia planeado besarla asi, pero la tentación le gano a las palabras. La miro, aun tenia sus ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y hasta los labios rojos e hinchados.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto ella con voz quebrada mientras volvia el rostro

-yo…-se espero cualquier pregunta menos esa

Aome no aguanto mas y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, poco le importaba si Sango le abria o no, para eso tenia llave de la habitación. Necesitaba llorar, desahogarse, prácticamente… al no explicarse le dio a entender que solo quería jugar con sus sentimientos.

La vio alejarse, sabia que había sido un estúpido ¿es que acaso tenia un problema en la cabeza que no le permitia pensar con claridad sus acciones? Era un total y completo idiota, ¿ahora quele diría a Miroku? O peor ¿Qué le diría a Sango? Sango era como la hermana mayor de Aome, la que se meta con Aome se mete con ella… Ok, estaba oficialmente muerto.

Abrio con apuro la puerta y la cerro de un portazo. No se fijo si había alguien, solo se tiro en su cama a llorar. Sintio que alguien le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, volteo su cara y se encontró con la mirada de Sango.

-¿te rechazo?-pregunto con cautela

-Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle-dijo con voz sombria

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Jugo con mis sentimientos- Sango la miro con confusión- Me beso y luego se quedo como si nada, lo hizo solo para herirme aun mas…

-Pero aun asi… no se como lo sigues amando

-No tengo control de mis sentimientos, por lo mismo no puedo odiarlo

-Aun asi, te hace daño

-No importa si no me corresponde, no importa si me hiere… por siempre lo amare, quiera o no

-Eso es ser masoquista

-¿sabes que Sango?-replico con molestia- El amor es masoquista, te hace daño y tu sigues amando a esa persona como una tonta. El puede romperme el corazón en mil pedazos, que yo… lo seguire amando con cada uno de los pedazitos. Quisiera que se quedara a mi lado por siempre… pero se que no será asi. Algunas veces siento que mientras mas conozco a Inuyasha la distancia se acorta, pero muchas veces se alarga. Puede que a veces no duerma, y que otras no quiera despertar por que este soñando con el, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia. Mi memoria… esta llena de imágenes de el. Aunque el no me llegue a amar… siempre lo esperare, asi tenga que esperarlo 500 años.

-¿lo dices en serio?-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió abrir la boca y replicarle a Sango, ahora se le había declarado a Inuyasha sin darse cuenta, y por la cara de satisfacción de su amiga, supo que Inuyasha escucho todo lo que había dicho. Su amiga era una traidora, una cruel traidora.

-yo…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-los dejare solos-comento Sango mientras desaparecia por la puerta

Inuyasha tomo asiento en la cama de la azabache, invitándola a sentarse. Pero la chica había entrado en un completo shock, pero ¿Quién no? Acababa de declarársele al amor de su vida de la peor y mas cursi manera que existía en este mundo.

Cuando hubo recuperado el control de su cuerpo y -mas específicamente- controlado las ganas de mandar al chico que tenia en frente al infierno por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, se sento a su lado.

-¿lo decias en serio?-repitio su pregunta. Aome tomo aire en un vano intento de tomar fuerza

-Si-dijo con voz débil

-¿Por qué estas triste? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando te bese?-inquirio acercándose mas a ella

-Por que lo único que estas haciendo es jugar con mis sentimientos-hablo con voz firme- y, como ya habras escuchado, si no me correspondes no importa, y si me hieres tampoco… por que aunque trates de hacer lo contrario, yo siempre te amare. Se que tu eres una buena persona, se quien se esconde detrás de esa mascara de chico malo, rebelde y con su propio club de fans-Inuyasha rio- Pero, soy la única chica que no te quiere solo por que eres el chico mas apuesto del instituto, ni por que tu padre tiene mucho dinero… yo te amo por lo que eres.

Al fin había dicho las palabras que la habían atormentado durante dos malditos años. Vio como se formaba una sonrisa socarrona -de esas que amaba- en los labios del ambarino, luego solo sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un susurro: "yo también te amo, Aome"

N/a: como me quedo? espero que haya sido de su agrado, en general. Me inspire en una cancion de otro anime, llamado Kimi ni Todoke (ves sakura-kinomoto-fan que no era camdell dansen XD) por que a mi amiga le encanta dicho anime y ama la cancion. Ojala que te haya gustado.

Cuidense, Ciao


End file.
